User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profile~James Bond Games
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of Johnny's Game Profile. In this edition, we are going to talk about games from the famous James Bond franchise. His name is Bond, James Bond. The suave but tough British secret agent that conducts missions for his native Britain during the Cold War. He began with books written by Ian Flemming (another former secret agent), he then moved onto movies, and then video games beginning with the rendition of License to Kill which was forgettable. It wasn't until 1997 and when the movie based game GoldenEye where James Bond achieved in the video game industry not only it allowed a series of James Bond games, but also set the benchmark of multiplayer shooters. GoldenEye Story Based on the movie of the same name. During one of his last missions, James Bond along with his partner: Alec Travelyan penetrated deep into the Soviet Union and have infiltrated into a top secret chemical weapons facility disguised as a dam in Arkhangelsk. But as Bond and Travelyan were about to destroy the Facility, the Soviet General Arkady Ouromov came and captured Travelyan and killed him. Bond escaped and the facility was destroyed. Nearly a decade later, the USSR fell and the world was celebrating the end of the Cold War. But as Bond was about to celebrate the peace as well. A terrorist organization known as the Janus Syndicate has stolen a top secret EMP weapon known as GoldenEye which can render an entire city's power grid into complete ruin. Bond must stop them and recover the GoldenEye. Game At first glance, GoldenEye may look like your average first person shooter. But unlike Wolfenstein and Doom, GoldenEye has a set of objectives for you to complete, some of them have you to upload crucial data or steal an important document or keeping a certain person alive or even rescue hostages. Fail any of these missions will result in a game over. The game also includes a huge arsenal of weapons ranging from pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, rocket launchers and even some Bond famous weapons such as the Golden Gun or the Moonraker Laser. The game also has a slew of cheats that you can turn on, though they must be unlocked in order to use (mostly on how fast you can finish a mission and on what difficulty. These cheats range from being invincible, turning bullet holes into paint blotches, have the character 3-D models have big heads to having all of the weapons in the game and having unlimited ammo. But, it is the multiplayer is what made GoldenEye famous and set the benchmark for FPSs in the future. You can either play normally or "caputre the flag" and you can use a system of weapons as well. The fun never stops with this game. Tomorrow Never Dies Story One of the Britain's Royal Navy battleship's: the HMS Devonshire was sailing in Chinese Waters but as the Chinese Government warns the Devonshire that they're on unauthorized waters, the ship was mysteriously sunk, killing all on board. As the relations between Britain and China are now deteriorating, Bond was called to investigate. His mission is to infiltrate a brand new news media company led by a man named Eliot Carver. Bond will need the aid of Chinese agent: Wai Lin to what carver is up to, what they'll soon realize that Carver is about to trigger a war between the west and China. Bond and Lin must stop Carver and expose his deeds. Game Unlike GoldenEye, Tomorrow Never Dies uses a third person view. Bond can also use many weapons and gadgets at his disposal. like GoldenEye, you must complete objectives in order to complete each mission. He must go to Russia, Germany and eventually Vietnam. In some missions, you also get to play as Wei Lin as well. The graphics look, kind of dayed by today's standards and the hit detection can be off at times as well. The World is Not Enough Full Playlist Story Bond was in Bilbao, Spain on a mission to get British Money back to an oil tycoon known as Robert King as well as trying to get the name of a MI6 agent's murderer, but then the Swiss banker, Lachaise was murdered himself, Bond escapes back to London, only for the MI6 HQ being attacked with Bond chasing after a woman through London's Thames River. Despite his injuries he sustained from his pursuit of the woman, Bond was given the mission to protect Robert King's Daughter: Elektra and find out who killed her father and attacked MI6. What Bond will soon discover that something is not right and that it may have to do with the terrorist: Viktor "Renard" Zokas (who kidnapped Elektra several years ago). Game (Nintendo 64) Going back to the First Person view. Bond has several new weapons to use and even new gadgets. In fact, this game is a bit more gadget reliant than the first 2 Bond installments. You must use gadgets to either open safes, decode keypads, freeze surveillance cameras, tap telephones and even take photographs. In some missions, Bond must also find items (depending on the difficulty) around the area. As in the movie, Bond travels to Spain, his native Britain, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, and Turkey where he must stop Renard from destroying Istanbul with a Nuke Sub. Game (Playstation) Bond uses different gadgets in this mission. Apart from the Phone Taps, Bond also uses pen gadgets which neutralize metal detectors and even credit cards that allow him to open locked doors or detect the radiation level of a certain room. There are also different missions such as trying to protect the King security office before boarding some kind of pipe vehicle (that goes into pipelines). Unlike in the N64 version, the PS1 version also festures clips from the actual movie. Agent Under Fire Story Bond is on yet another mission, this time he is in Hong Kong infiltrating an offshore building belonging to a corporation called Identicon to rescue a CIA Agent named Zoe Nightshade who was about to be killed by Identicon's leader: Nigel Bloch. As Bond rescues Zoe, they were chased by Bloch's security forces throughout Hong Kong and then discovered that the case contains vials with blood of the G7 leaders, what Bond wil soon realize that a Swiss Entrepreneur: Adrian Malprave plans to take over the world by kidnapping the G7 leaders and replace them with subordinate clones. Game Once again, the game is in the first person view. The weapon selection is intricate and nothing very special as Bond uses some generic pistols, assault rifles and rocket launchers. Though on the plus side, the game also introduces rail shooting missions where you shoot while on a moving platform either it be a car or a tank. Some of Bonds famous cars he drives also makes an appearance in the game: The BMW Z8 (which he drives briefly in The World is Not Enough) and the more famous Aston Martin DB5 (introduced in Goldfinger) and you get to drive these cars (no kidding). Bond also travels from Hong Kong, Romania, Switzerland, and the South China Sea. Each mission also tallies your actions through points, and the more points you get, you'll get a medal, and if the medal is gold, you will unlock a golden upgrade, either it be a longer clip for your guns, have your guns have more firepower, or you can also drive the other Bond car: the Lotus Esprit (which doubles as a submarine). The story on the other hand is something not.....Bond-ish. Because human cloning is something even too sci-fi like for a Bond story. Nightfire Story It's New Year's Eve in Paris France, but Bond isn't celebrating as he was on a mission to protect a French Intel Agent (named Dominique Paradis) from terrorists who intend to blow up the Eiffel Tower before the New Year Celebration. Bond comes in and finishes Dominique's mission as the truck loaded with a Nuke drops into the Seine River. After the New Year's celebration. Bond was called back to Britain and was given a mission to infiltrate an Austrian Castle where an Entrepreneur named Raphael Drake is holding a party in hopes that proceeds will go to his company Phoenix International can cleanse the world of nuclear material eithert it be weapons or old reactors. But what Bond will soon realize that Drak's operation is actually studying nuclear materials in his own conquest for the world. Bond must stop him at all costs. Game (Consoles) Like in Agent Under Fire, Nightfire has a cornacopia of missions either it be First Person Shooter, rail shooter and vehicle driving. The game also has a good set of weapons, apart from pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles and rocket launchers, you can also some sci-fi weaponry as well such as an Assault Rifle with a computerized sight and (YES) even a laser rifle, Bond also uses special trap weapons such as mines with a trip laser and even a small minigun disguised as a briefcase (which is really cool). Bond also travels from France, to Austria, to Japan, to the South Pacific and eventually into Earth's Orbit. Bond also uses vehicles such as the Aston Martin V-12 (which was featured in Die Another Day which the game came out around the same time as the movie) and even a huge SUV and even a futuristic fighter plae as well, Bond can also use a machine gun on a snowmobile. Game (PC) The game features different graphics and even different missions in this version. The game lacks the rail shooting and driving missions. But it also has a bit more elaborate missions as well. This version also features missions where Bond and Zoe have to infiltrate a private airport and slip past the security, and another where while to escape from Phoenix International and also destroy all of the armored servers. Along with the Pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles and rocket launchers, Bond also uses a Wolfenstein-style minigun and even a space gun (available only when Bond has on a space suit). Both versions also have stuff you casn unlock, reusing the Agent Under Fire system (but more elaborate) you can unlock other stuff where you can get a better pistol and even turn it to gold. Everything or Nothing Story Bond is on yet another mission in Russia trying to stop a sale of illegal weapons which turns violent. Of course, Bond succeeds and leaves with the top secret weapon. However, his next mission would take him to Egypt where he must rescue a Nanotech scientist named Katya Nodonova (Heidi Klum) from the evil Russian General. What Bond will soon realize that Katya is actually working for another Russian man going by the name Nikolai Diavalo ''(Willam Dafoe) who has (surprise surprise) a plan to take over the world, by using micro robots that eat metal. Bond must stop them. Game Going back to Third Person view in this game, Bond can roll, dive and climb up some ledges. Though the hit detection in this game is something to get used to since you need to lock on to an enemy in order to shoot them, making firefights next to impossible sometimes. The TPV also creates more dramatic close quarter fights (when the guns must be holstered) and Bond can throw opponents and instantly elminating them. There are also rail shooting and driving missions as well. Bond can use a motorcycle (either a dirtbike or the Q-Bike which has flamethrowers) and thew cars he can use are either the Porsche Cayenne Turbo and the Aston Martin V-12 also makes a return. Bond also uses gadgets such as a thermo vision where you can see enemies in the dark, he can also use dart guns which not just to subdue enemies (and not kill them) but also take control of certain weapons as well. He can also use coins as like they're grenades, and even a robot spider to scout ahead and find certain items as well, and even a special cloaking device which renders you invisible. The game also features an A-List cast as it has Pierce Brosnan as Bond and also (mentioned before) Heidi Klum (from ''Baywatch) Willem Dafoe (from films such as Platoon and the original Spider-Man series of movies) it also features Judi Dench as M, John Cleese as Q and even Richard Kiel as Jaws. From Russia with Love Story Based on Sean Connery's second time as the sly agent. Bond must travel to Istanbul as MI6 has information that a Russian intern named Tatiana Romanova is going to turn traitor to her native country and tell the whereabouts of a secret Soviet decoder known as the Lektor. Bond must retreive this decoding device and stop an evil organization known as Octopus (the game's replacement of SPECTRE). Like in Everything or Nothing, From Russia with Love also uses the Third Person perspective. However, the targeting system is a bit more refined and better targets enemies. Bond uses a somewhat wide variety of weapons and some pretty nifty gadgets such as the Q-Copter which can help you scout ahead or even open doors locked by a digital keypad and a Q-Watch which can destroy electronic doorlocks or to set off expolosive barrels. Though ammo is quite limited in this game, and this game you use special ammo which does more damage. Bond also has something called "Bond Focus" where he can target a specific part of an enemy such as a radio to prevent a guard from calling in reinforcements or to break armor from a heavy gunner enemy. Bond can also roam through filing cabinets and other places to find schematics which you can use in between stages to buy upgrades for your weapons and armor (you can also find ammo and armor in filing cabinets as well). Bond also wears several outfits such as his Tuxedo, covert gear to a Russian Soldier Disguise and even winter gear. Along with some of the usual mission objectives such as to eliminate a certain enemy or keep a certain ally alive (either Tatiana or Bond's Turkish contact Kerim Bey) Bond must also defuse bombs (or set bombs) and even destroy helicopters. There are also driving stages where Bond must make it through the streets of Istanbul and can use his iconic Aston martin DB5 armed with machine guns, a rocket launchers and tire traps to defeat enemy cars and can even use a mini gun mounted on a motor boat, he can even use a jetpack (which was used in Connery's 4th time as Bond: The movie Thunderball), and there are other times where Bond must use a gasmask to protect himself from poison gas. The majority of the game takes place in Turkey's capital of Istanbul, but some notible scenes from the movie did make it into the game such as the Gypsy Camp raid, the Russian Consolate infiltration, Bond's fight with Nathan "Red" Grant and even the icnonic ending where Rosa Klebb tried to kill Bond and Tatiana with a poisoned tipped blade concealed under her shoe. There's also extra stages such as a prologue stage where Bond tries to rescue the daughter of the British Prime Minister during a gala at the British Parliment, and even an epilogue stage where Bond once again faces Grant. Funny enough, Connery returns to do Bond's voice with some extra characters not featured in the original movie. Quantum of Solace Story Based on the movie of the same name, Bond is on the pursuit of Mitchel who is a rogue agent who attacked M. After he kills Mitchel in Italy, he heads to Haiti where he meets a woman named Cammile Montes who is on the trail to get revenge on a general who murdered her family. Their trail has also leading them to find a man named Dominic Greene. But what he'll soon realize that the organization named Quantum wants Bond dead, at any cost. Game Unlike the other Bond games, this burrows from the famous (or infamous) Call of Duty games, where cover is the key to survival. The game also switches from first person to third person when you're in cover. There are also quicktime moments where you must press a certain button at the right time to trigger the correct cutscene. But other than that, not much is special about this game. Blood Stone Story Bond was on a mission to save the G7 leaders in Greece, he succeeds and Greece is saved. His next mission is about finding some suspicions regarding to some kind of biological engineering. Bond is sent to investigate. What he will soon realize that (as in most of his missions) nothing as it seems on the surface. Game Using a similar system as in Everything or Nothing, using the third person view. Though, it's a bit more easier to use as you can shoot multiple enemies when aiming instead of one by one like in EON. There are also driving missions as well. Bond travels to Greece, Turkey, Monaco, Siberia, Thailand and even Bermuda in his missions. GoldenEye Reastered Story This is a remake of the famous Nintendo 64 game where Bond and Travelyan infiltrate a Russian facility to try to stop an illegal arms bazaar. Bond escapes as Travelyan dies. But what Bond will soon realizes that a crime ring named Janus is coming out of the woodwork, and this will shock Bond beyond belief. Game Not exactly a perfect replica, it doesn't have a wide arsenal of interesting weapons, but some of the locales are different. Of course, Bond travels to Russia, but also to Spain, the United Arab Emirates and even Nigeria. There are several game control modes in this game as well, you can play with the Wii Remote or even the Wii Pro Controller. The Playstation remaster only uses the PS4 DualShock controller, though it has a more HD graphics and new reloading animations. 007 Legends Story Taking a piece of Skyfall and put some of Bonds most famous missions into one game. Game A remade version of GoldenEye for Wii, this game has the same FPS style shooting, but in this game stealth in some cases is absolutely critical, get caught and its mission failure. Featuring the same weapons as in the Wii version of GoldenEye, you can also modify them, as well as give yourself modifications where you can walk more quietly or even take more fire. Bond's cell phone can also take pictures of crucial things, see electrical wires and even fingerprints. But it doesn't help that the hit detection of the game is absolutely terrible that you can't hit anything without using the ADS (Aim-Down Sights), and the missions are all the same, sneak your way into the bad guy's building, raid his private office and escape, followed by an action scene where you shoot and kill enemies or even drive some kind of vehicle. The only silver linings of this awful game, is that you can collect stuff to know more bout the villains and their known accomplices. Well, that is all for this edition. Don't forget to check out my Movies and World wikis too. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts